123115-Bloodied But Not Broken
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board HFEBATHS. CAG: Eribus starts to stir, looking at his surroundings in that they are definitely not where he was last he knew. CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Lorrea is propped up on her side, nearby, changed into her usual sleeveless black shirt and pants. Her eyes drift over towards Eribus. "... hey." CAG: Eribus's eyes follow over to where Lorrea is, but he doesn't speak up. CAT: "... everrything's allrright." CAG: "Its... Its not alright.." CAT: "... no, it's not. but it's going to be allrright. she's allrright." CAT: "she's taking a nap." CAT: "that's how allrright she is." CAG: "One of her selves is indeed napping... A dirt nap that is.. And I just watched as I could not stop it" CAT: "... no, erribus." CAT: "one of herr is on one of the moons, and one of herr is taking an entirrelly norrmall nap." CAT: "what happened was bulllshit, but we can make it okay." CAG: Eribus draws his legs to his chin, his voice quiet. "How... How can this become okay?" CAT: "... i'm going to ask arri to brring herr herre." CAT: "and then neitherr of you arre going to die again." CAT: "and if someone trries, i'lll flloss my teeth with theirr llife." CAG: "Thanks Lorrea... I... I appreciate it, I really do.." CAT: "serrios allso said that he was going to ask llibby the same thing." CAT: "we're alll herre for you. we're a team, rememberr?" CAG: "I.. I know... Its just things get better for just a bit.. And then its stolen from us, its destroyed infront of us... And.. And it hurts.." CAT: "... i know. but we're going to get strrongerr. and betterr. and we're going to make that stop." CAG: "Are we? Or is everything going to make punching bags out of us, toying with us..." CAT: "they won't." CAT: "i'm not going to llet them." CAG: "Lorrea, you look like a walking corpse, you can't get in a fight for a while yet..." CAT: "i'lll be fine. willl you?" CAG: "I've had worse... I mean, being shot in the chest is nothing after having your arms ripped off..." CAG: "I'm not strong Lorrea, I can't fight back like others" CAT: "... therre are ways to fight against things that don't need that sorrt of strrength." CAT: "you're not alllowed to give up, erribus. i allrready llost one of the trrollls that i thought i coulld relly on." CAG: "I... I won't give up.." CAG: "If.. If you insist, I won't give up Lorrea" CAT: "... thank you." CAT: "you're one of the best trrollls that i know. i hate that this happened to you." CAG: "I won't let anything like this happen again, if I can stop it..." CAT: "don't holld yourrsellf responsibllle, erribus." CAG: "I have to... I... Its just.. I need to, I just know its my problem" CAT: "... i can harrdlly arrgue, therre." CAT: "i do the same thing." CAT: "don't trry to handlle everrything allone, though." CAG: "I'll try.. I'm useless by myself anyways, I'd rather have someone trustworthy by my side anytime" CAT: "... erribus, i woulld hug you but i don't think i can reallly move." CAT: "you're not uselless." CAT: "you're one of the most capablle trrollls that i know." CAT: "you're just a llittlle thick sometimes, but we alll arre." CAG: "Th-thanks Lorrea... I know I can be a little thick skulled sometimes" CAT: "don't worrry. i'm the same way." CAG: "I know, and we both have to be careful that we don't..." Eribus stops his words short and curls up tighter on himself. CAT: "we're not going to." CAT: "we're gonna be fine, erribus." CAG: "Lorcan promised me... And.. And then... I don't want anyone else to die Lorrea, especially if its not necessary" CAT: "i know." CAT: "we're gonna do everrything that we can." CAT: "you and me, erribus." CAT: "we're gonna keep everryone going." CAG: "Okay... Okay, yeah.." CAT: "hey, erribus?" CAG: "Y-yeah?" CAT: "... we're going to make next perrigees eve so much betterr." CAT: "with everryone therre." CAT: "and i'm gonna get a dance frrom you to cellebrrate." CAG: "O-okay... As long as there is no dying..." CAT: "none." CAT: "something to llook forrwarrd to." CAG: "Well... It sounds good then... Yeah" CAT: "wonderrfull. hopefulllly we'lll have fewerr holles in us, yeah?" Lorrea grins, faintly. CAG: "Yeah, definitely.. Fewer holes sounds nice as well" CAT: "cooll, yeah." CAG: "Well lets both stay well until then, right? No more getting shot or stabbed" CAT: "that's the pllan." CAG: "Its a good plan" CAT: Lorrea slumps, a bit. "yourr vest was nice, by the way." CAG: "Yeah? It was pretty nice before I got shot and all... I wore it to impress Lorcan.." CAT: "i think you coulld prrobablly fix it?" CAG: "Nyarla could probably stitch it up... I mean, its only a bullet hole and all" CAT: "i think allchemy may be ablle to hellp." CAG: "Maybe... Probably.. I don't know" CAT: "it's worrth a shot. see, we're allrready figurring out how to fix things." CAG: Eribus smiles, but its faint. "I.. I guess" CAT: "... and by the way, apparrentlly brringing peoplle back is something that i'lll be abllle to do." CAG: "Is it?" CAT: "yeah." CAT: "llife, rememberrrrr?" CAG: "I keep forgetting, sorry..." CAT: "don't worrry about it." CAT: "fuck, this hurrrrts." CAG: "Lorrea... You need to rest yourself" CAT: "i'm fine. it just stings." CAG: "You did take a harder hit than me, of course it would sting..." CAT: "it's nothing." CAG: "Lorrea, a bullet wound is not what you would call 'nothing'... Are you sure you are okay?" CAT: "i'lll be fine." CAG: "Don't strain yourself please... You've taken enough hits as it is... What is this? The second time you've come close to death?" CAT: "... welll. yeah?" CAT: "and i was fine then, too." CAG: "Lorrea, that does not constitute as fine, the furthest thing from it in fact..." CAT: "i mean i recoverred." CAG: "Yeah... But still, its not something to look back on as being 'fine'.." CAT: "llast time was because i did something stupid. this time was because i REF-" Lorrea coughs for a moment, her voice shifting to being quieter. "... refuse to llet aaisha die." CAG: "We both nearly lost our lives for Aaisha's sake..." CAT: "she's gonna be the best emprress." CAG: "She is... I have hope that she will do well for everyone.." CAT: "she willl. i'm surre of it." CAG: "I hope our future isn't so bleak as the present... I just hope things get better" CAT: "they willll." CAT: "... i may be ablle to get arri to make you forrget the detaills of what happened. if you want." CAT: "they may need me to make a dealll with them forr that, though..." CAG: "No... As terrible as it all has been, its part of myself now... I can't put that behind me, and its worse to forget it..." CAT: "allrright." CAT: "... you're strrongerr than you think." CAG: "If you say so Lorrea... Then I believe it.." CAG: "Thank you... For everything.." CAT: "no, thank you." CAG: "For what? I've done nothing.." CAT: "continuing to trry is verry much something, erribus." CAT: Lorrea's voice cracked, slightly. CAG: "Its all there is to be done now... Is to try.." CAT: "... yeah." CAG: "I'm glad you have my back Lorrea... Its.. Its comforting... I really needed someone to talk to after all of this... This disaster" CAT: "i've just gotta make surre that you don't forrget that we're alll herre to hellp." CAG: "I know... I won't forget.. Thanks" CAT: Lorrea takes a breath, just sorta giving him a thumbs-up and a pained smile. CAG: "Heh.. You also don't forget you have friends that are here for you too Lorrea... Don't go being the hero and die, that's not how heroes go... Okay?" CAT: "dying is forrrr chumps." CAT: "neverrr gonna do it." CAG: Eribus frowns just a bit, but doesn't remark on it. CAT: "... if i was gonna go off and get myselllf killled, i had plllenty of chances forrr that on alllterrrnia, errribus." CAG: "Well don't increase those chances any time soon" CAG: "Or ever" CAT: "don't worrry about me. take carrre of yourrselllf." CAG: "Its in my nature to worry... You let me worry and I'll let you be the hero" CAT: "... allrright, fairr." CAG: "You should get some more rest Lorrea... Both of us need to rest and heal.." CAT: "... i'm fine," CAT: "you need to rest," CAG: "F-fine, yeah... Yeah, I should rest... Wake me if there's a problem... Okay?" CAT: "willll do." CAG: Eribus starts to close his eyes, slumping against the wall.